


Love Under Covers

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [267]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Beds, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Forehead Kisses, Gabriel Alleviates Sam's Fears, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Happy Gabriel, Happy Sam Winchester, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, POV Gabriel, Relationship Discussions, Sam Doesn't Want To Get Up Out Of Bed, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Serious Gabriel, Serious Sam Winchester, Teasing, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have a serious conversation while Sam refuses to get out of bed.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: In So Few Words [267]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Love Under Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for **Gabriel_is_my_guardian_angel89** , who asked for the ship, and **Dreamin** , who supplied the prompt ( _“You can’t solve your problems by hiding in bed all day.”_ )

“You can’t solve your problems by hiding in bed all day.”

Sam groaned at the smirking tone in Gabriel’s voice. “Yes I can, because the problem is my brother hates you.”

“Dean does not hate me.”

“Well, he does since we started dating.” Sam pulled the covers tighter around him.

“You just think he does. He has his own angel to occupy his time, Sam.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and then he was facing Sam under the sheets. “Admit it. You’re embarrassed by your brother and his lovey-dovey eyes all aiming at Castiel. This has nothing to do with us because we’re just as sappy.”

Sam glared at him. “I hate you.”

“Oooh! Can we have a fight and then have make-up sex? We haven’t done that yet,” Gabriel said with a grin, before placing a hand on Sam’s waist and his expression growing more serious. “If it’s not us, and it’s not _them_ , then what's wrong?”

“How do you know it’s not my brother?”

“I can bring him in here and ask,” Gabriel teased. “But he might not like being dragged away from his angel this early in the morning. They may be doing things you don’t want to know about.”

Sam shut his eyes and grimaced as the mental image of a naked Dean and a naked Cas entered his mind. Thankfully his mind had some modicum of modesty because the naughty bits were blurred out. “Thanks a lot, Gabe.”

“Seriously though,” Gabriel said, changing his hand’s position to Sam’s lower back to pull him closer. “What gives?”

“Things are going well,” Sam said.

“And?”

“And what? And I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop and it to all go south. I go outside this bedroom, we have monsters to hunt and who the hell knows what else to deal with. The four of us, we can’t always come out on top. I don’t want to lose you because I lo--”

Gabriel kissed the top of Sam’s head as he pulled the sheet off the two of their torsos. He pulled him as close as he could. “I don’t mean to cut off your love confession, but you won’t lose me. If Lucifer can’t get rid of me, Chuck can’t either.”

“You mean that?” Sam said.

“Power of love and all that. You love me, I love you, ain’t nothing going to tear us apart.”

“If you start singing INXS I’m going to kick you out of bed.”

“Would Rick Astley be better?” The answer was Sam pulling away and then a pillow in Gabriel’s face. When he removed the pillow he saw Sam looked more relaxed and had a soft smile on his face. This time, he kissed his lover on the lips, letting Sam melt into him. It would be okay, he thought to himself. It had to be. He had to be right this time because he didn’t want to lose Sam, either.


End file.
